


枪凛/沉默如海（6-10）

by Dionysus_655321



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_655321/pseuds/Dionysus_655321
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, 枪凛
Kudos: 4





	枪凛/沉默如海（6-10）

其六 雪山

凛从冰封的河床里爬了出来。  
身处怀特雪山腹地，一时间找不到出口。沃尔夫以东，这个巨大雪山孕育了无数传奇，亦摧毁了无数传奇。盛传西部还是一片禁地的年代，那时的国家还未经战火洗礼，东部的人们田园般富足的生活固然稳定安逸，却也因此激发了小部分人追寻新鲜和刺激的猎奇之心——  
无数年轻人前往怀特雪山，据说那里的资源才是举世难求的珍宝。百年的不朽木材，山体深处的奇珍异兽，封冻了多年的冰川，河床底部有着数不清的金沙……  
凛的脸色青紫。趴在冰面上急促的呼吸。哪里有什么珍宝啊。她抬眼看到的只是倒在冰河边的尸体。因年代过长，已经成为了难以腐败的冰雕。寻求了那么久的美好生活，到头来生活连尸首的安身之所都尽数收回。  
凛用力蹬了一脚。从河里逃脱出来。天空呈现一种青灰色，夜晚要来了。凛的力气已然用尽。趴在那尸体旁，昏了过去。

Lance于冰原中刚刚杀死一头成年驯鹿。进入雪山时经历了一场暴风雪。他和凛走散了。终年的积雪掩盖了声音和气息，连捕猎都变得异常艰难。天色黑落，没有月亮。如此下去，她会有危险——  
他自然了解如何在恶劣的环境中存活下去。可她不行。人类脆弱的肉体和灵魂，一旦远离了群体，就极易丧生。群狼尚需要同伴的庇佑，人类更是如此。  
Lance在冰冻的林海中发现了一窝幼崽。最大的那只被血腥味吸引，壮着胆子跑到他身边死命撕扯鹿尸的一条后腿。小的几只在洞穴里观望，见他抬头，便一窝蜂的缩了回去。  
见那小狼还在同那只断了的腿斗争，Lance干脆利落的刁起他的后颈。在他威胁般的呜咽中一路靠近简陋的狼窝。几只荧光的眼睛在黑暗里一动不动。Lance把他甩进去，这只最大，应该是哥哥。洞穴周围没有父母的气息。大概早已被遗弃了。  
Lance把一半的鹿肉分给了他们。站在高地上远观雪山腹地。一束滚滚的白烟夹在松林之中，黑夜里氤氲得像一种森林的大心情。

迪卢木多摘下了厚厚的油布手套。捧起碎雪，揉搓凛冻僵的手掌。他发现她的时候她全身湿透，似乎刚刚从河里爬上来。呼吸还有，只是很微弱。情况十分不妙。  
“失礼了……”这位骑士深吸一口气，伸手把凛湿透了外衣从身上剥离。吸饱了水的外套沉重的如同冰块。已经结了一层薄薄的冰壳。寒气逼人。凛的嘴唇乌紫，尽管他无意冒犯，但还是在不断思索待她醒来该如何解释。  
迪卢把包裹里自己的一件厚毛衣给她穿上，又灌了一杯姜茶。才坐在一边整理起此行的成果。  
他到达丹特时，距离那次荒原的杀戮已经过了近一个月。尽管群狼的尸体还存留着，但风雪的掩盖已经很难还原那晚的情况。况且神话传说这种东西，也只有凯尔特人如此虔诚热衷。若是其他民族，一定也只是沦为茶余饭后的谈资罢了……  
听到外面有动静，迪卢走了出去。没注意到此时凛剧烈的咳了一下，似乎就要醒来。  
不得不说，当看到帐篷外面的他放下驯鹿的尸首幽幽看向他时，迪卢几乎无法分清楚他究竟是不是风雪里的海市蜃楼。毕竟就在刚才他还在自嘲，而那几乎就要为世人所放弃寻求的神话，此刻竟然就这样真真切切的站在他面前。  
那是“太阳之神”鲁格的儿子，阿尔斯特的曙光。嗜血的，暴戾的，令世人闻风丧胆的，却也是伟大的，不朽的，为历史之书所代代传颂的——库丘林，是英雄也是活的传说。那是瑟坦达啊，那个他幼年时就在长辈们的故事里听过的，在数不清的书籍里读过的，长大以后，只能在《大河之舞》的曲目里去幻想身姿的存在，居然就这样站在这里，鲜血般的红眸里映出了他的身影。  
好一会儿迪卢木多说不出话来。半晌只是一笑：  
“你跟我在书里读到的一模一样。”  
Lance颔首。算是回礼。迪卢木多的身上，凛的味道浓郁。果不其然。他把头伸进帐篷里的时候，凛刚刚迷迷糊糊地从毯子里坐起来。  
“啊，你醒了啊。感觉怎么样？”  
凛半梦半醒地点点头。叫了声“Lance”，狼就走过去，靠近她身边。  
迪卢木多一时间不知如何解释。这一夜发生的事情太多，最后也只是向凛道歉：擅自处理了一下，你的衣服我有妥善保管，还请暂时忍耐几日。  
凛的脸有点红。但还是郑重感谢了迪卢木多的救命之恩。这位费奥纳骑士团杰出的战士彬彬有礼，又伸手把一杯热茶递给她。  
——“那么，远坂小姐下一步要去哪儿呢？”  
“嗯……应该是凯尔特了吧……怀特以东的话。”  
“啊啊，您说的应该就是那个凯尔特了吧——”迪卢看起来十分开心。视线不住地在Lance身上停留。“非常凑巧，我刚好从朋友那里回来，接下来也准备回凯尔特。”  
“唉？迪卢的家在那里吗？那个，被誉为圣城的……”  
“是的，那是所有凯尔特同胞共同的城市，圣城，凯尔特。”

那夜的风雪甚为美丽。和她的名字一样，“White”,这雪山漫山遍野的白，森林和天空一色的白，更显得Lance的遗世独立。第一次见他就想说了。如果按照自然法则，Lance的颜色，无论是毛发还是双眼，都太过引人注目了。凛不是没有见过狼群，他们大都与天地同色，与自然同色，那是为了在生存战争中占据主导地位，才在一次次的优胜劣汰中筛选出的最优方案。可Lance的外表，明显是反其道而行之。  
迪卢木多和Lance一同坐在火堆旁边。骑士似乎在给狼喂食。凛的所有家当都丢在了沃尔夫，现在她一无所有。但仿佛奇迹一般，这场原本计划里只有她一个人的艰难旅程，居然在如此阴差阳错的情况下发展成了如今的局面。命运如此垂怜她，明明一次次靠近了死亡边缘，却总能在紧要关头化险为夷。  
难道真的有神明存在吗？就是那种守护神之类的……  
凛一边胡思乱想一边昏昏欲睡。连续几日的逃亡和劳累的确让人吃不消。究竟还有多远呢，王都卡连。等他们翻过了雪山，到达凯尔特，下一步再……  
父亲的信件里提到的言峰绮礼，那个认真负责的徒弟言峰绮礼，真的能给她想要的讯息么。不仅仅是未来的生活，她更在意的，其实是父亲母亲的死。幼年时代经历的那场突如其来的丧亲，至今如同一场灾难，一场怎么也无法平息的歇斯底里的灾难。她突然就从云端堕入了地狱底层，焦灼的烈火在岁月流逝的长河之下，没有一日不压在她的心头。  
怀特雪山，白的无为，一种压倒性的无为，那夜显露出一种宽宏大量的杀伐之气。如同凛年轻的人生，明明一切都还没开始，她却常常觉得像已经结束了一样。  
漫长的时间里她这个远坂家最后一人，也是最后一位魔术师，只是机械性，理论性的遵循着家族的训诫，理所应当的成为了整个远坂家最后的脆弱木梁。未来的尽头啊——那一切都太广袤，太遥远了啊。  
凛安安静静的待在帐篷里，窝在毛毯之间蜷成一团。随时保持游刃有余的优雅，祖先们是不是全都用这样的态度行走在边缘之上，才得以走完这一程，直到今天？  
凛的眼底和太阳穴突突跳动。明明已经疲惫到极点，连眼皮都抬不起来，她却依然在混沌里无法安心睡去。  
爱情，亲情，友情，怎样的感情似乎都没有真切的眷顾过她。那些故事里描绘的一切，满月下穷困潦倒的诗人，一边泡澡一边写，一手搂情妇一手写，此等情事也已过去百年。  
“唔……Lance……别闹，我要睡了……”彻底阖上眼皮陷入黑暗时面颊上是Lance急促焦躁，滚烫的舔舐。迪卢木多的声音远在雪山之外，同那些远去了的过往一样，再次被凛折叠抛弃，落上灰尘，逃避性的扔进了箱子最底层。

其七 温度（上）

国度之东，首都卡连，王城宫殿。  
宝石翁摆弄着手里的万华镜，圆桌中央的水晶仪日夜不息的倒映着整个王国的风景。国君居主席，这是继多年前那场覆国战争后，三大家族再一次会聚于此。  
修拜因奥古、巴托里、费罗梅拉，代表着这个国家最高荣誉的三个姓氏，其分量又不仅仅是在姓氏而已。巴托里的林海与雪山，费罗梅拉的山丘和草原，修拜因奥古的海岸、悬崖与天空，共同组成了保卫整个国家的防线。缺了任何一方，这个由自由、热情与信仰构筑起来的奇幻国度都将土崩瓦解。  
国君深知这一点。而这，正是这次会面的根本原因。  
“本王已经老了——”听着这话，宝石翁咯咯笑了起来。“我的王，如果跟老夫比年龄，那您应该有大把的自信才对。”  
知他是开玩笑，国王笑着摇了摇头。“我命不久矣。等新王上任，他还需要你们的辅佐……”  
“那是当然的。”费罗梅拉朗声笑起来：“堵上所有凯尔特人的信誉。我的王，您明白忠诚一直是我们族人最高的信条。”掌握着大片丰美平原，也是圣城领主的费罗梅拉家族，占据着整个国家最优渥的条件。正如他所说，也许王正是信任凯尔特人骨血里忠诚精干的民族之魂，才会给予格外厚爱吧。当然，他们的确勤劳勇敢，令人敬佩。  
只是过于信任，也未必是件好事吧。  
宝石翁没有附和费罗梅拉。转过头，巴托里家族的那位还是沉默寡言，风度十足。他这回带了长子一同前来，那位和父亲一样认真少言的年轻人此刻正执剑守在门外，傍晚的天色在肩膀上踱了一层金辉。  
“的确。”巴托里也点头。“我相信王的决定。也相信这个国家的实力。我想我们都会尽己所能。”  
“那是当然的嘛。”费罗梅拉豪爽的执起面前的酒杯，深红色醇香的酒液如流水般漂亮的倾泻。宝石翁也拿起杯子。  
——但愿各位最终的行为真能同言语一致吧。

山里的风雪大了起来。凛在寒风中举步维艰。冬天尤其显得壮阔。冷风如同刀刃，凛冽到灼烧她的脸。  
踏出一步，少女的小腿彻底陷进了雪地里拔不出来。无法前进。肺里的氧气仿佛就要竭尽，萎缩般的窒息让她喘不过气。  
凛觉得自己快要死了。  
雪花冻僵了她的睫毛。视野狭窄，雪原那边有一匹孤狼在世界的尽头被数不清的同类包围追杀。  
凛觉得自己在哪里见过这情景。但又无法记起。一片混乱。世界是昏沉的大海，赤红的天。狼呢？他要被吃掉了吗？真可怜啊。  
那，我……  
——昏睡着的凛面色潮红，表情显露出悲伤。她大概做了不好的梦。Lance不住地舔着凛的脸，停下来探她的呼吸。  
“好烫，情况越来越坏了。”从凛的额头上收回手，迪卢木多面色凝重。尝试了很多物理降温的方法，还有随身携带的一些应急药物，可看起来完全没奏效。  
旅途的动荡不安，长久积累的紧张疲惫是最消耗精神力和心血的东西。迪卢叹了口气。  
“凛小姐一定吃了很多苦吧。”  
见Lance瞥他一眼，迪卢收了声。他现在一定比他更担心。虽说不了解他们之间究竟发生了怎样的故事，但对他来说，她一定已经成为了十分重要的存在。  
不知怎的，迪卢木多的心情突然复杂起来。似苦闷，又像欣慰。  
远坂凛小姐，一定是非常美好的人吧——让他们的瑟坦达这样的在乎惦念。  
“那个，殿下——”和狼对视，他分明从那双眼中看出了层层阴郁。“十分抱歉。我无能为力。凛小姐情况危急……如果，您有什么办法的话……”  
言下之意，她只能寄希望于他了。  
凛的脸色苍白万分，身体状况不断衰落。Lance守在她身边，好长时间没有动作。似在不断的抉择。  
究竟，究竟该怎么做——  
她逃过了沼泽，逃过了跟踪、追捕、圈套和暗杀，却终究逃不出大雪山吗？  
只要她能活着走出这里。她不能死。外面还有更加广廓无垠的世界属于她，等着她。  
「迪卢木多。」  
闻声抬头，年轻的骑士甚至来不及惊讶从心底深处传来的声音。  
「爱不是占有，有时候，爱是更加慷慨宽广，甚至不想去施加重量，是吧？」  
“……您是，什么意思？”  
「有时候，我甚至不想让她和我扯上关系。她本就不是我的。」  
「可我太自私了。不是吗。」  
Lance站了起来，持续凑近，直到那身躯整个笼罩了凛窄小的肩膀。他俯视了她好一会儿，还是垂下头，轻轻舔了舔凛的眉心。  
那时倒在雪地里的凛忽然睁开了眼睛。仿佛落在脸上的冰晶尽数融化，变成了温暖的雾气。让她想起幼年时代，寒冬里父亲伸过来的手。  
“脸都被风吹得冰凉啦。凛。”  
凛，凛——  
有一种声音在呼唤她。  
迪卢木多惊讶于这样神奇的魔术。他眼睁睁的看着凛就这样醒了过来，慢慢睁开了眼睛，瞳孔中满是破碎的雪花。  
「请你不要怪我。」和初遇那天一样，他主动去舔她的脸。救赎和被救赎的那一方却转换了立场。他们始终是一样的。一样的善良，执着，毫无犹豫。一旦遇见了，就不会放弃奉献爱和希望。  
他原来明明是不懂这样的感情的。  
柔软的、小心的去唤回凛漂浮的意识。Lance从额头、眼睑、鼻尖一直舔到干燥热烫的双唇，引导性的催眠，像驯化嗷嗷待哺的小狼崽。  
凛居然就真的顺从的张开了嘴。  
「好孩子。」  
“等等，您要做什么……”  
没来得及阻止，Lance已经咬破了舌头。一种腥气忽的升起，那味道渐渐填满了整个狭小空间。  
狼的舌尖上、口腔中落下大量的鲜血来。直染红了凛的下巴，顺着脖子流淌。  
一片炽热的红。  
迪卢木多几乎不敢看那画面。  
Lance用还在溢血的舌头舔她。把那些滚烫的鲜血送到她喉咙深处去。凛起初还没有任何苏醒的迹象，到后来，眼泪蓄积，滚滚流淌，强大的锁链冲破了界线，牢牢拴住了坠落的边缘人。  
Lance后退一步。像被团团烈火焚烧，凛忽地深吸一口气，揪住心口，整个人蜷成一团，就剧烈的、不要命的咳了起来。  
“远坂小姐……怎么了？还好吗？”迪卢木多凑上去抓住她的肩膀。条件反射的，凛的身体在排斥那些异物的入侵。只可惜已经什么也反刍不了。那些热血早就在咽下去的时刻迅速融进机体组织，成为她血液里的一部分了。  
“水……水……”一杯又一杯，凛喝个没完。梦境里的整座风雪世界都崩坏瓦解，被摧毁殆尽了。业火现在蔓延过来，要烧死她。  
“那个……要怎么办？？……”  
Lance没动。眼里一片冷静的清明。  
「什么都别做。等热度熄灭为止。」

“哇！……”  
终于，凛坐起来，恢复了应有的神采。面色红润，全身温暖无比，肺里都是清澈的空气。  
狼的血起了作用。  
“呼……呼……啊，迪卢……Lance也在啊。”  
“我的老天。我梦见我变成一条鱼，被沸水煮了。好在最后用力跳了出来，吓死了。”  
迪卢木多看了眼库丘林。对方没理他。凑上去用鼻尖碰了碰她的脸。  
「早上好啊。」  
“等等……咦。迪卢？你刚刚有说话吗？”  
“啊，嗯，我是说……远坂小姐醒了，真是太好了。”  
“啊，我睡了挺久的吧？”凛不好意思的笑了笑。“是不是已经到出发的时间了？我睡得超好。现在精力充沛。”  
“嗯……那真是太好了。”迪卢也跟着笑，“我们随时都可以出发，走出这雪山去。”

>>>  
凛觉得自己哪儿不太对。但又无法形容。她完全感觉不到冷了。冬天要过去了吗？  
“远坂小姐，再坚持一下，跨过雪线就好了……”  
“嗯，我没问题……”  
Lance照惯例深一脚浅一脚走在凛身边。她不禁认认真真再次审视起他来：真羡慕呐。无论在什么地方，他们才是最适合这世界的，是自然的开拓者，主宰者。人类的力量太渺小了，完全无法相提并论。  
大概是感觉到了凛的视线。狼的红眸忽地看过来，猝不及防。  
怎、怎么回事？凛别开目光。仿佛五感被放大了。不知从何时开始Lance的每个动作都变得十分瞩目清晰。不仅如此，心脏的跃动、血管里的热度、还有那些热气腾腾的呼吸，一种暧昧的、无法言说的氛围包绕了心头。他们之间的距离明明还和从前一样，给她的感觉却近的如同耳边低语，轻声呢喃。  
凛打了个寒颤。耳朵就红了。  
可恶！远坂凛！给我振作啊！  
Lance自然对此了然于胸。她可是喝了他的血啊。如果这样还不能引起什么共鸣，那才该奇怪。  
治愈效果、抵抗力增加、身体素质增强，还有自然出现的直觉感知……不得不说他们的契合度还是很高的。

赶在傍晚前抵达了凯尔特。凛率先穿过小小的山坡和平原，直向屹立于大河边的那块满是雕刻的巨石跑去。  
“啊……这个，真漂亮啊……”凛站在那里，抬头观摩这块足有五米多高，十几米长的巨石墙。标志着正式进入了凯尔特人的领域，再往前便是真正的圣城——其上的雕刻细细演绎了凯尔特人是怎样从天地开化的懵懂中入世拓荒，一路奋战，从创世之初的鏖战王朝，一直发展到如今的文明盛世。  
他们始终在奔向太阳。  
真是值得敬佩的民族啊。凛被这气势狠狠打动了。这些雕刻栩栩如生，同时又富有宗教般的美感。从山峦、海洋、动物，到战争、耕耘、城市，每一个细节都淋漓尽致，张力十足，直抵人心。  
“啊，居然还有狼群啊。”凛后退几步，头顶上沉默的狼群从未开口说话，却始终昂首伫立，目光灼灼的遥望远方。  
“唉？那是……”凛眯起眼睛，仔细朝那个地方看去。

“库丘林，您不能再往前了。”迪卢木多远远看了一眼那边的凛。“进了城，说不定会引起骚动。还有……”  
“您打算什么时候告诉远坂小姐？”  
库丘林静静站在夕阳之下。残血般的晚霞在周身勾勒了一圈金边。  
他沉默着。像那雕刻上的他一样的沉默。  
他不可能永远是她的Lance。他还是库丘林、瑟坦达，是许许多多凯尔特孩子心里倾心仰望着的童话，是大人们拜谒的愿景，是不该这样出现在他们面前的一个禁忌。  
Lance低头转身。他离开了。  
“等等，您——”  
「吵死了，我会在城里跟你回合。到时候你会认出我的。」  
「还有，在我回来之前，别把她弄丢了。」

——总有一天，总有一天。  
太阳再度升起的时候，我会告诉你的。  
曙光的真正面貌。

其八 温度（下）

相传千年以前，凯尔特人就已活跃在这片土地上。  
走过巨石阵组成的巨大图腾，笼罩着一层薄雾的槲树林那头，隐隐的光亮透过来。伴着远方的风笛声、竖琴声，林中的水汽升腾变换，一轮新月被云层静静托出海面之外。  
“那是什么？”穿过树林的时候，凛情不自禁的放低了声音。仿佛生怕吵醒谁似的，凛只是敬畏的绕过那些石堆和树枝，遥望安放其上风化已久的骸骨，如同敬畏流动的历史。  
“那些是德鲁伊的作品，”迪卢木多轻声回答，“是祭祀用的。每年凯尔特都有这样大大小小的节日，那时全城都要停止劳作，献上祝福，祈求庆贺风调雨顺。”  
“好厉害……”还没从这初见的小小触动里回过神来，凛就在迪卢的带领下走向了那传说中的圣城——  
和沃尔夫不同，拥有千年历史的凯尔特经历了历朝历代的风风雨雨，在无数次的战火中不断毁坏又不断重建，却始终于这片土地上屹立不倒，荣耀、屈辱、沧桑和胜利都在此沉淀，时间的手翻云覆雨，终于一手塑造了她的惊艳。  
凛从未见过这样的城市。她连围墙，城门，甚至连一块显示身份的路标都没有。这个城市没有写上名字，可但凡见过的人，就都能受感她摄人心魄的灵魂。  
凯尔特不需要任何文字记载。她的存在本身就是一种记载，一种见证，一种传承。  
凯尔特永远都是自由的。  
湖泊东边正举办盛大的篝火晚会。男女老少都在尽情跳舞，爆发一阵阵的笑声。迪卢告诉凛那是一场婚礼，如果愿意，任何人都可以加入。  
走进城中，就有游行商贩凑上来招呼。凛一一点头谢过，鳞次栉比的建筑灯火交织，魔术师和铁匠的店铺里纷纷闪起火苗，百年的老酒馆里人头攒动。乐手们也坐在树下，开始了夜晚不歇的吟唱。抬头往上看，头顶的巨大树冠绑满了丝带和绳结，在夜风里摇曳得像精灵们栖息已久的家园。  
“你……你！”  
还没来得及开口赞叹，突然出现在面前的人怀抱一把竖琴，脸庞隐匿在斗篷的阴影里。  
“我？”  
“是的，你，小姐，你。”面前的吟游诗人低低笑出声，粗糙的手指伸过来点了下她的脸。  
“你……不……你……是他……”对方自顾自的嘟囔着什么，凛看了一眼迪卢，往他身边靠了靠。  
“没关系的，远坂小姐，他没有恶意……”  
“是他！他！”  
“他是风，是雨！他是激流里的顽石，黑夜中的大火。他是群山里的浓雾，黎明中的第一道光……”  
“唉？”凛愣住了。诗人接着唱下去：“大雨里的雷电！风暴中的群星！海上唯一的深鲸！是他！告诉我！”  
诗人猛的捉住了凛的手，迪卢知道情况不妙。连忙搪塞了下，塞给诗人一串贝壳，骑士迅速拉走了心有余悸的魔术师。  
“唉？唉？那是什么意思？”凛回头看时，那位诗人还站在原地张开双臂：“伟大的库丘林！告诉我您为何降临于此！……”  
“唉？库……库什么？”  
“啊哈哈，没什么，凛小姐，那位诗人貌似太过敬职，以至于发了狂。”  
脚步不停的穿行城中，夜晚美丽的恍如隔世。两人转过一个街角，险些同陌生人撞了个满怀。却有带着惊喜的声音突然响起：“啊！小迪！你怎么才回来！大家都在等着你呢！宴会马上要开始了！……唉？”  
凛和面前的年轻人静静对视了好一会儿。在迪卢越来越疑惑的目光里，最终竟不约而同的开口：  
“拉尔！”  
“远坂凛小姐！”

同一时刻，库丘林已经远离了平原，重回雪山。  
即使是如此恶劣的自然环境，几天几夜的风餐露宿，他依然感觉到有别的什么人在一直与他们悄悄保持距离。  
帐篷与篝火的痕迹已然被风雪掩埋，顺着嶙峋山石一路向上，几只小狼还在熟悉的位置活动。它们的个头窜的很快，再见时居然还认得他。  
只是洞穴附近有人类留下的痕迹。  
天气转好，加之小狼频繁的活动，因此周围少有积雪。即使极不可辨，还是被他发现了一个十分轻浅的人类脚印。  
果然没有错。不管是不是巴托里家族或是其他势力，他们居然已经对他执着到了这种地步。  
是一心要他去死么？  
这个国家现在暗流涌动。在他们不知晓的地方，或许密密麻麻的情报关系网早已形成。对方究竟有多少势力，他还有多少时间，最重要的是——  
凛也早已被牵扯进来。  
可恶。原本想让她平安无事的走完这一程的。  
于山崖之上，库丘林看见夜空中高远的月亮。迪卢和凛一定已经安全到达了凯尔特。可关键是，现在的凯尔特，还能让他百分百相信是安全的吗……  
孤狼蓦然转身。水一般的月色清冽的如同漫天风雪。

“实在是——万分抱歉！！！”拉尔低头做了一个道歉的手势。可凛丝毫没领情。  
“哎呀，我也没想到会在这种地方遇见凛小姐，印象太深了，再见当然会激动的嘛。”  
就在刚才，这个印象里丹特城的奸商店主在大街上径直给了她一个大大的拥抱。这直接导致大部分路人停下来看好戏，更有人大喊“答应他”，“嫁给他”“这会是个好丈夫”之类的。  
究竟是搞啥。  
“远坂小姐……”  
“说起来，为什么拉尔先生你会在这里？”  
拉尔和迪卢闻言对视了一眼。  
“如您所见，凛小姐，”被誉为“光辉之貌”的骑士此刻真心露出一个开朗迷人的笑容来。“他是我的好朋友，原费奥纳骑士团一员……”  
“现任丹特雪山旅店店主。”拉尔插了一句。  
“啊，是的，他早已从商了，但我还是要说……他曾经是位优秀的战士。拉尔·J·费罗梅拉先生。”  
“费罗梅拉……”凛说，“那不是……”  
“不不不，凛小姐，那只是一个有名无实的姓氏罢了。费罗梅拉家很大。远房亲戚才不想攀这个高枝呢。”  
“可是，我认为拉尔你是值得拥有这个姓氏的……”迪卢和拉尔正悄悄争论着这件事，为庆贺我们的骑士和原骑士成员平安归来，酒馆里早已响起音乐，歌舞女郎陆续登场。  
在暗下来的舞台之下，人们欢聚一堂痛饮果酒。男人女人们挽起手臂，共戴花环共唱歌谣，相互亲吻、拥抱，情同手足的民族深情感染力十足，让凛的心情也不禁鼓动起来。  
唯一不足的是，现在Lance不在身边啊。  
凛垂下眸子。不知在想些什么。  
“凛小姐！”拉尔来到身边，拉起她转了个圈，还把一大串风格迥异的凯尔特饰品尽数套到了凛脖子上。“您会跳舞吗？”  
“不……我不太会……”  
“那么您真应看看我们的舞女。她们的弗拉明戈是国度第一。”  
被拉尔推到前排，舞台上热情到爆炸的火焰之舞瞬间点燃了全场的气氛。年轻的女子曲线曼妙，一颦一笑，一举一动都漂亮的让人离不开目光。  
人们跟随音乐声打起拍子。凛站在那儿，脸上因舞者大胆张扬的动作不自觉的升起热度。洁白的手臂和大腿，若隐若现的线条之美，还有那尽情享受褒奖，享受疯狂，享受舞台，享受生活的迷醉和自信——女郎媚人的动作和神情让凛几乎羞红了脸。  
口哨声、喝彩声、呐喊声彻底包围了她。凛站在世界中央，被此生从未真切拥有过的热闹不停冲刷。一曲结束余韵未尽，面前的舞者芬芳淋漓，在大亮的灯光下酣畅的鞠了一躬。还不忘给台下的拉尔和凛抛了一个wink。  
“小姐！凛小姐！”拉尔还在叫她，凛却几乎要落下泪来。那是激动、震撼、被那精彩绝伦的舞蹈和全场的氛围所感染。这就是凯尔特。自由热忱的凯尔特。像太阳，足以用她的气场融化每一颗远途劳累，冰冻已久的心。  
凛被一种温暖裹住了。一种远离了孤独，长久炽热的温暖。就像她遥远的幼年时代，最爱的家人还在身边。就像这场珍贵的旅途，有那么多的惊喜和奇遇。就像Lance的眼睛，始终沉默着，却如同无边无际的大海。八千米的酒红和深蓝之下，孕育了此世所有不朽传奇。

他从来无须言语，无须安慰，甚至无须陪伴。  
凛却知道，Lance是一直和她在一起的。

>>>  
芬恩团长一边倒了一杯酒，一边询问迪卢木多此行的情况。  
“是的，有狼群的尸首存在。况且，没有错的话，的确不是普通的狼群……”  
“我和拉尔去到沼泽现场的时候，已经有民众把它们围了起来。在那里做些祭祀。”  
“我想这件事已经在王国里引起了不小的骚动。”  
芬恩没有说话。  
“那么，团长，我们要……”  
“那还用说嘛，”这位费奥纳骑士团的优秀领导者笑了，智慧和胸襟让他的面庞那样的光彩照人。或许正是这样的风度让人甘愿入其麾下吧。  
“堵上所有凯尔特勇士的名字，当然是追随我们的信仰到最后一刻。你也是这么觉得的吧，迪卢木多？”  
“为了王国，为了凯尔特，为了永远的阿尔斯特。”

————  
文中吟游诗人的那段唱诗有两句参考了大河之舞，“黑夜中的火，河流中的石”。我只想说：官方吹狗，最为致命_(：3 」∠ )_

其九 触及

“敬启：阿诺特·巴托里殿下。”言峰绮礼接过费罗梅拉公爵递过来的红酒，接着写下去：“您的父兄已计划启程返回沃尔夫。我认为我们更应保持联系畅通，召唤圣杯迫在眉睫，教会与您同在……”  
“你在写什么？”离开王宫，费罗梅拉并没有即刻返回凯尔特。而是留在卡连，拜访郊外那座言峰绮礼主持的哥特式教堂。  
“给巴托里家那位年轻人，”绮礼说，“他跟哥哥不一样，野心大着呢。”  
“哦？”费罗梅拉扬起微笑。“那有何进展？”  
“当然。被他逃走了。结果中招的只是小喽啰而已。没有杀死他的话根本毫无作用。条件无法达成，圣杯迟迟不愿现身。”  
“他？”  
听了这话，言峰绮礼放下手里的钢笔。意味深长的笑了起来。  
“费罗梅拉公爵肯定是比我更了解的，不是吗？有消息证实，他现在已经到达了您的凯尔特。”  
“就是阿尔斯特的那位。您族人的信仰……”  
“那只名叫库丘林的狼。”

>>>  
凛坐在啤酒吧里，注视着窗外人来人往的集市。  
整整一个下午，拉尔带她逛了凯尔特大半的著名景点。瓮棺陵寝，河滩市场，废弃古堡，百年的断桥，让凛眼花缭乱。春天也许很快就会来临。路灯下的小报童满面红光，四处兜售着报纸。  
拉尔拿了本小说在读。  
“……小姐……凛小姐！”  
“啊！”凛回过神来。“怎么了？”  
“没有……”拉尔摇头，自顾自的一笑。“原本想我可能还有机会。现在看来完全，早就出局了。”  
“唉？……唉？……什么？”  
“什么也没有。”拉尔站起来，“要走吗？我们还可以去的更远。傍晚前布鲁图斯大道有个露天音乐会。我想会很热闹。”

音乐会的确很热闹。靛青水洗布般的夜空下，凯尔特的传统民谣涤荡心灵。拉尔一边端来糖果一边说笑，凛却忽地看见其身后掠过一抹熟悉的蓝。  
魔术师忽的站了起来。四下里人群熙攘，惹眼的颜色却再没出现。  
Lance还是没回来找她。  
音乐会听到一半突生变故。拉尔收到骑士团那边的消息，说是有重大事宜需要商讨。凛自然希望他以要事为重，在多次嘱咐下还是坚持独自留了下来。夜色迷人。有裹着纺纱的老妪来到落满枝叶的桌前。  
“小姐，我可以给您看手相么？只要您盘子里一块饼干。”  
“唔，可以。”  
“让我瞧瞧……嗬儿，多么漂亮的纹理。”  
“看出来了吗？”凛本想礼貌性的配合下这位妇人。对方却突然瞪大了眼睛，仿佛看见什么宝贝似的。  
“哦，可人儿，你可不能骗我。你手心里有个藏宝图。”  
“藏宝图？”  
“是的，是的，”枯木般的手指顺着那线条一路往上：“看，这是山间一条大河。你猜它通向哪儿？某人的心底。”  
“不是某人，是更加危险的东西。却也举世无双，只此一位。”  
“哦，还有星光。您会拥有无比灿烂的未来。”  
“一位伟大的女性，引导也被引导……”  
“您还是别说笑了——”  
“看！”正说着，妇人伸手，直摸向凛的眉心。“哦，这儿有束阳光。也有一滩新鲜的血。”她捧起凛的脸，“您需多加小心。今夜有场灾难……”这位老婆婆神秘莫测的咧开掉光了牙齿的嘴。把一块饼干放了进去。咬得嘎嘣嘎嘣。  
“多谢款待。记住，就在今晚。美丽的小姐。”  
……唉？  
在隐隐的歌声中，音乐会落了幕。凛理了理衣服，独自一人走回旅店去。  
装饰富丽的马车叮铃作响。废旧港口的灯塔和女眷闺房的烛火一样，不过都是为了等待某人的归来。凛穿过夜市、巷子和宽宽的斜坡，再转身时夜已深沉。  
魔术师皱了皱眉。  
凛于黑暗的街道角落委身躲过了突然的袭击。接着就飞速挥手咏唱，宝石的光芒化作锋利宝剑，直射向敌人要害。  
只是对方明显不是善茬。同样躲过了远程投射，凛于分秒之间直冲过来，伸手向敌人腹部一个手刃。稳稳的吃了这一下闷哼一声，来者冰冷残忍，竟抽出把刀狠狠划过来。  
“啧！”右臂被划破了，钻心的疼伴着鲜血四溅。电光火石间肘击加旋踢，对方倒在地上的那一瞬，凛已借着这机会逃出老远。  
黑夜中的少女一刻未停。愈发尖利的夜风夹杂着不知是海水还是鲜血的腥气直冲头顶。她想起无数个这样的夜晚了。在家乡，在沃尔夫，在雪山，在凯尔特。  
总有各种各样的声音相互交织，心平气和，激烈争吵，说的话却是一样的——不可以停下。  
凛，你永远都不可以停下。  
也许是血越流越多，迎着黑夜奔跑的时候，她的眼眶竟然止不住发酸，似乎就要落下眼泪。  
太软弱了。凛。你什么时候变成了这样软弱，软弱到甚至需要别人来保护的人了？曾立誓成为独挡一面的魔术师，又为何在这样的夜里禁不住挫折，几乎丢尽远坂家的脸？  
“呼，呼……”凛努力睁大酸疼的眼睛。一路奔向似乎永远没有尽头的安全出口。  
不可以，不可以，凛——  
可是敬爱的神啊，她无法违背自己的内心。软弱也好，没用也好，不成器也好……  
那一刻凛曾多么希望啊，Lance能够在她身边。  
……  
“呦这位大小姐，这么晚了，去会情夫吗？”听到这声音的瞬间停住，与黑夜融为一体的男人戏谑嘲笑她。那一双猩红色的光芒却是她见过的。不知是在梦里，还是在现实残酷的月光下。  
“哦呀？看来不是，有麻烦了呢。”  
那时的凛站在月色里抬头看他，半身鲜血，满脸狼狈，气都喘不匀，眼角还有未跌的泪水。似乎没料到她正身处这样的境况，男人只是一愣就瞬间一跃而下，血色的枪头刹那贯穿了凛身后的人。  
魔术师来不及动弹。也想不起动弹。她闻见他身上熟悉的气味。是风的飒戾，夜的寒凉。  
倒下的人鲜血如注。凛呜咽一声，眼底是没掩饰的慌乱。转身就逃往更黑更窄的地方。只是力量实在太过悬殊了，对方轻而易举就追上她，纹路张狂的迦耶伯格“砰”的拦住了去路。  
“去哪儿？”  
凛捂着胳膊，进退两难，已然陷入绝境。  
“还记得我吗？大小姐？……”  
“唔……你是……沃尔夫的……”  
“嗯嗯，很荣幸呢，你没有忘记我。不过你还真是特殊体质啊。为什么又变成了这样？”  
凛低着头，没有看他。声音有点发颤。半晌只是冷冷的回答，“与你无关。”  
“流了这么多血也和我无关？”  
“我自己会处理……”  
“那么以后呢？怎么办？死在别人手里吗？”  
“所以都说了跟你有什么关系！”终于带着些许怒气的抬头，凛却像在怕什么似的，又别开了目光。  
“是么……”男人笑了笑，一手却直伸过来，蛊惑般摸了她的脸。“我有没有夸过大小姐你漂亮？”  
“开什么玩笑……”条件反射的挥开了脸上的手。底气却早已泄露。凛甚至听见自己声音有点抖，有点哑，在对方面前已成败势。  
“嗯……没在开玩笑啦，我很中意你呢，从第一次见面开始。算上今晚，我可是救了你两次了，你怎么报答我啊？”夜色凉透，群星入睡。灰鸟和海鸥早已归巢。浪涛沉寂，港口废弃，海上有一艘船彻夜失火。  
男人一手圈上她的腰。持续凑近，勾唇一笑就低头吻了上来。  
“还没告诉你，我的名字……”  
“Lance。”  
凛贴在冷冰冰的墙壁上，咫尺的距离。声音却是斩钉截铁的。“Lance。不，库丘林。”  
短暂的静止。  
凛试图从对方的反应里去亲自证实些什么。只可惜面前这人丝毫不为所动，只是笑容更大了些，下一秒竟接着无比自然的欺压上来。  
凛完全没想到会是这种局面！  
熟练的撬开牙关，那舌头钻了进来。吮吸、舔舐，来来回回，像他从前做过的那样，甚至更加深入，缠绵悱恻。只是这一次凛却远不如以往那样听话了。她呜呜咽咽的躲，声音低低的喘不过气来，皱着眉头一个劲儿用未伤的那只手推拒他。  
“……不喜欢？那怎样喜欢？狼吗？”  
凛愣住了。暂时忘记了反抗。  
他生气了。  
可这一切又是为什么？！  
迄今为止的这一切，无论是我，还是你，又为什么非要变成这样？！  
凛呼吸一滞。眼底有点悲伤，就发狠的咬了下去。可Lance还没放开她。  
他钳着她的后脑勺。手指深深插进头发。两个人的血混合纠缠，晕开浓烈的腥味。凛连着呛了好几口气，才终于重获自由，扶着墙滑下去，大口咳了起来。  
库丘林抹了一把嘴边的血。又张扬的扯起一个笑容来。  
“味道怎么样？你喝过的。”  
“想起来没有啊？我亲爱的大小姐？”  
凛抬起头看他。那时的他在月光下显得有点孤单。酒红色的眸子和长枪一样，在夜里透着荧荧幽光。凛不知道自己为什么会懊恼，难过，又为什么会下意识的只想躲开，远远的逃离。  
她原本不想这样对他。  
他可是她的Lance啊。

“抱歉……对不起……”魔术师站了起来。脆弱、猜忌都被暂时抛到脑后。她又变成那个擅自捆住自己的远坂凛了。  
她看着他，蓝宝石般的眸子里海一样平静。凛后退两步，努力让情绪显得温和镇定。  
她礼节性的低了下头。  
“我回去休息会儿。那么……明天见，Lance。”

其十 心跳

“嘶……”  
“啊，疼了吗？”拉尔从药箱里取出瓶瓶罐罐，把草药充分混合，小心的给凛缠上绷带。  
凛抱膝坐在那儿，任由拉尔折腾她的胳膊。额头埋在膝盖上。意志消沉。  
“究竟是怎么弄成这样的？”尽管他问了好几次，凛却依然没有坦白的意思。  
“没什么。”  
拉尔坐在桌边。窗外就是凯尔特群山里的夜色。烛火在暖和的屋子里跳动。看着她那个样子，反倒柔和的问，“凛小姐，是不是遇上了什么故人？”  
一戳就是死穴啊。凛一阵头昏。  
我该怎么解释？我跟你说我来这儿的路上遇见了一匹聪明绝顶的狼他没有吃我反而还时刻跟着我保护我一直到了凯尔特我都给人起了名字了真心实意当伙伴甚至是家人在对待了结果你跟我说这家伙是凯尔特人图腾上顶礼膜拜的神话传说还是真实存在的随便就能变成人我还蠢到都认不出来就在刚刚他还嬉皮笑脸的调戏我并且拦路打劫强吻了我？！  
还是那种……吻？！？！  
千万种情绪就这么一鼓作气的滚向了她。像难过，又像懊恼。凛来不及去细想别的东西了。尽管她隐隐觉得，此刻的Lance，不，是库丘林，也许心情也同她一样差到了极点。  
她伤着他了吧……不对，真要说，她才是吃了大亏的那个呢。  
上帝啊。凛耳朵越来越红。恨不得把自己卷成一个球就这么直接扔回老家地下仓库的箱子里去。  
“凛小姐？”  
“啊真是够了！”凛抬起头来，眼中似有两团忽闪忽闪的小火苗。“拉尔，快说点什么！”  
“唉？”  
“什么都好拜托帮我转移下注意力啊——”

“唉？已经见到了凛小姐吗？”  
迪卢木多那会儿正准备睡觉。刚熄了灯从床上躺下，木窗就被一把红枪“砰”的捅开了。  
库丘林其人正蹲在大大的窗台上，夜风从身边涌了进来，满身的月光。他在迪卢木多满脸的惊讶里没说话，脸色臭的要死。  
“喂迪卢，陪我出去喝酒。”  
此刻，午夜的酒吧里依然气氛火爆。库丘林坐在一边，一杯一杯往下猛灌烈酒。  
“哈？那是什么意思？？”  
“为什么还换了个称呼？”  
“想不明白啊！！明明跟狼就能亲热的要死一起吃饭一起旅行每晚都抱着一起睡了也完全没防备为什么我就不行啊？我只是忍不住亲了一口而已啊？！啊？？”  
“不不……总之应该不是您想的那样……”  
“那应该怎样啊？这是偏袒吧？差别对待？？我有那么差劲吗？？跟狼比起来就完全是笑着抱过来的‘Lance’和一脸冷冰冰推开的‘库丘林’啊？！天差地别啊！明明都是我啊！！！”  
您也知道都是您啊——迪卢木多讪讪笑着，已经不知道怎么安慰面前这个人了。  
会跟自己打翻了醋坛子较劲的……也就只有这一位了吧。  
“嘛，也许凛小姐只是没反应过来啦……毕竟一下子接受那么多的惊人事实是一定会喘不过气来的啊。”  
……  
虽然不想承认，但细想也确实如此。  
她迟早有一天会恍然大悟知晓一切。他迟早会从Lance重新变回库丘林。只是时间早晚罢了。  
但是！！！依然非常恼火啊！！！  
就那么一个人走了还明显不想让他跟上去明明都受了那么重的伤了还说什么晚安啊！！真是让人不省心的小丫头啊啊啊！！！！  
想到这儿索性一鼓作气。库丘林仰头把酒喝完。杯子丢回桌上就要离开。  
“哎？小哥已经不喝了吗？再留一会儿嘛——”酒吧里的女招待们聚在身边。原本各自服务着客人，此刻却出奇一致的媚声过来挽留他。  
“我没空。喏。”在迪卢木多一脸的惊慌里把他推了过去。“光辉之貌”果然名不虚传。只消认真注视一会儿，轻易就被蛊惑。  
“哎哎哎？库……”没能说出口。迪卢被美女们涌上去包围的同时，库丘林已经推开门走了出去。  
一路巡着浅淡的血腥味追踪，一边点上菸烟消解了满身的酒气和混乱香水味。果然，怎么也无法放心的下。他库丘林才不是那种放任自己被推开的人呢。认定的猎物就不可能轻易放手。这是作为一个优秀猎手的基本准则。更何况，她本就不是单纯的“猎物”这种概念。  
他向来最喜欢女人。可他向来也分得最清楚。  
愿意为之付出性命的女人，和愿意为之付出肉体的女人们，怎么可能相提并论啊。  
并且——库丘林眼光微沉。虽然这对她来说太不公平了，擅自就把她和自己捆在了一起这种事……  
他还是不得不承认，无论多少次，无论多少次，她需要的时候，喝掉他多少血也没关系。流尽鲜血也没关系。为她死掉多少次，哪怕最后只能留在原地，看着她的背影渐渐跑远也没关系。  
他愿意为她而死。  
啊啊，已经到了这种程度吗。真是失策啊失策。

原本那时候，只是突然想对一个小丫头手下留情罢了。却原来从一开始他就已经输了吗——  
那个雪夜，他明明已经把她扑在身下，轻易就能咬断咽喉。像对待其他人类那样，单薄的肉体即使完全撕碎，还不够他塞一塞牙缝。  
可最终却怎么也下不去口了。  
那时倒映着漫天飞雪的湛蓝双眸啊。库丘林轻轻笑了。该死的。这难道是所谓的什么诅咒吗。  
会让人根本移不开目光啊。

>>>  
巡着熟悉的气息推开门进去，小小旅店里已经完全没有了别的声音。夜的静谧使得所有声响被无限放大。包括他故意放轻的脚步。  
走到二楼的时候，拉尔正靠在走廊上看月亮。见了他，竟没有任何讶异。  
“刚刚睡着没多久。凛小姐的伤已经没什么问题了，痊愈的很快。我想是托了什么人的福吧。”  
拉尔缓慢却正式的站直了身体，还是行了个该有的礼。  
“坦白说，如果不是见到本人，迪卢跟我说的那些事情，我是完全不会信的。”  
“顶多会懊恼一下究竟是哪里来的野蛮兽类盯上了人类女孩不放。是时候该赶回森林去了。”  
“不过现在看来，的确是我太过浅薄了。”  
拉尔露出一个笑容，微微鞠了一躬。“见到您是我的荣幸。那么，今晚就此别过吧。我先回去了。”  
“还有，凛小姐——今后，也继续拜托您了。”

大概是真的很累了。凛睡得挺沉。  
库丘林走进去，一时间不知道该干什么好。  
绕床边踱了一会儿。仔细凝视那张熟悉的、曾近距离拥有过多次的、沉睡的脸。最后还是伸手去简单掖了掖被角。就抱臂懒懒倚在桌边，终于放下心来似的，叹了口气。  
可是，不管怎么说，还是没能保护好你啊。  
打开窗子，夜风不客气的鼓动起窗帘。空气里尚残留着丝丝血腥。危险已经主动找上门来了。  
库丘林坐在那儿，正对着夜色和老橡木雕琢的书桌。一室的黑暗沉浸全身，月亮逐渐从云层露头，那红宝石似的双瞳就愈发的显眼了。  
以至于后半夜凛惊醒的时候，率先见到的就是混沌中瑰丽却冰凉的、两点金属般的血红色。  
那时候他不知道是抽掉了第几支烟。腿正不客气的交叠翘在桌面上。  
凛几乎是倒吸一口气猛的坐起，就被烟草味呛得剧烈咳起来。  
他无声的掐掉了烟。

“呼……呼……”凛皱着眉头，满头细密汗珠。  
她又梦见了。在空无一人的潮湿山林深处，狼被同类追杀吞噬的场面。只是这一次更加的触目惊心，她甚至看见他们是如何撕碎他，将他变成了支离破碎的肉块。饿狼们扑上去，疯狂分吃他的内脏。  
“Lance……”  
“在叫我？”  
“唔……你……”和那时候一样。凛应声看过来，眼神闪躲一下。就下意识攥着被子往后靠去。  
啊啊。  
看了她那样子，库丘林笑了一声。点起火来就要走出门去。  
“你……还是别抽了。”凛叫住他。  
“我在外面。”  
“不是那个意思……太多的话……对肺不太好。”  
“呵，大小姐，有时候我真不懂你。”听了这话，他转身就径直走过来，在她有些慌乱抗拒的神色里一把扣住了手腕。  
“跟我说说吧。你在怕什么？”  
“……”  
“我猜你又梦见我死了。”  
可她梦见的是Lance啊。哪怕知晓了他的身份，听见他这样说，凛还是有些不自在。  
她还没能习惯。  
“你在想，是不是可以相信我。我是不是我。是吧？”库丘林锐利的双眸紧紧盯着她。里面是如黑夜一般广阔的幽深情绪。不知怎的，凛总觉得，看着那双眸，就仿佛马上要被吞进去似的。  
太过炽烈又冰冷。那的确是只属于他。的确是只属于她的Lance的眼神。  
他还钳着她的手同她对峙着。不一会儿就眯起眼睛，嘴角扬起一个笑容。  
“那么，来验证一下吧。”  
在仿佛就要跳出身体外的剧烈心跳里，凛眼睁睁看着库丘林抓着她的手直覆上了他很烫的胸口。  
下意识想要缩回手，却被强制性攥得更紧了。  
“听见了？心跳声。”  
那是比她高出很多的体温，和熟悉的沉稳心跳。  
那是她曾静静聆听和感受了无数次的，黑夜里曾安心紧拥的，Lance一腔无羁无绊的灵魂。  
“是吧？是大小姐你的话，肯定马上能懂的吧？”  
“——你身体里有我啊。那是我的血。现在他们还在一刻不停的灼烧着你。对吗？”  
“有变暖和点吗。”  
终于。凛的脸红透了。她说不出话来。  
库丘林笑着松开了手。不再为难她。“啊啊。没兴致了。烟也不想抽。还有之前说好的补偿。泡汤了。”

再次欲起身的时候，凛伸手过来抓住了他。  
她依旧没有抬头。却仿佛鼓足所有勇气似的。断断续续的开口。  
“那个……我只是还没这么快接受……”  
“抱歉……Lan——”想要像从前那样顺利叫出，那个名字却仿佛堵在嗓子眼儿里，怎么也发不出来了。  
……  
……。  
“果然叫Lance这个名字时是最好听的。”在凛没反应过来的当儿，库丘林已经俯身很快的凑过来吻了下凛的脸。丝毫不顾及满脸通红、不可置信、即将炸毛的凛。  
“你……你干嘛！”  
“庆祝一下。”  
啊啊。真是的。  
看着面前那个豪爽的，没掩饰笑意的人，凛闪烁着垂下了眸子。  
干嘛那么高兴啊。  
做她的Lance，就那么开心吗。  
明明——那是她本没有资格和权利去触及的存在啊。

TBC.


End file.
